


【星辰】自主规制

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *设定辰乐早读一年书，所以是志晟的学长*xxj爱情故事*都是编的！与现实无关！不要骂小孩！！





	【星辰】自主规制

应该怎么说来着……对，我在开学典礼上对我未来的男朋友一见钟情了。

开学典礼上我罕见地没睡，以往领导讲话的时候我都在雅加达神游，这次我没有，我盯着台上的那个学生会的男生看——不对，是学长，虽然看外表嫩嫩的像个初中生，总之这个学长不知道为什么吸引了我的视线，可能是因为他浅褐色的头发和白得反光的冷色调的皮肤。我也不知道他有没有注意到我，大概率是没有，我坐在这么后面，他的视线也一直冷冷地固定在正前方，像一尊天使或者丘比特的雕塑。

之后是一样没什么意思的学生会的部长们的自我介绍，然而轮到这个冷白皮的小学长的时候我马上整个人精神了起来，他清清嗓子，举起话筒，

“大家好，我是文艺部部长钟辰乐。”

然后他笑了笑，和其他干部的商业微笑很不一样，他笑的像只猫——是真的，两只细细的眼睛眯成缝，脸颊上泛出我从没见过的猫咪纹。

他的声音也很好听，是那种清亮中带着厚重的少年音。

——事先声明，我朴志晟活了十五年以来从来没觉得自己喜欢男的，我他妈也不知道我为什么就这么盯着钟辰乐看了将近一个小时，我本来应该盯着台上打扮得漂漂亮亮的学生会的女孩子，结果直到他们下台我还在看钟辰乐，看他的圆圆的栗色的脑袋和两条又长又细的被包在笔挺的西裤里的腿。

要不要试试加入学生会呢？

结果我两天以后就打消了这个一时兴起的念头。我在学校的部门招新会上又看见了他，穿着松松垮垮的学生会出的手绘的文化衫坐在文艺部的摊位上，比开学典礼的时候更像小朋友了。我假装漫不经心若无其事地走过去，他抬起头，对我浅浅地笑了笑。

实际上我知道文艺部的日程撞了街舞社，我故意没有在文艺部的摊位停留，我怕我站在他面前就再也不想走了。

我那时候也没有想过，两年以后的十七岁的朴志晟恨不得从时空隧道里把当年十五岁的怂的不行的死直男朴志晟揪出来暴打一顿。

问我们怎么在一起的吗？

有点丢人……但是好像也没什么。

不知道你有没有看过那种老掉牙的情节，放学后两个人去体育器材室之类的地方还器材，总是在黄昏的时候，总是被不知道谁反锁在里面，并且这两个人永远没有钥匙。我对这种发生概率几乎为零的狗血剧情一直嗤之以鼻，想着有谁会这么晚去还器材然后碰巧被反锁然后碰巧没带钥匙然后碰巧只有两个人，也太白痴了吧，而且不能用手机打电话找人来开门吗？

然后这么狗血的事还真就发生在我身上了。被锁的另外一个也不是别人，正正好好就是钟辰乐。

文化节结束以后，我被社长等一干前辈忽悠去还舞台道具，我刚想问器材室在哪里，发现他们已经不知道跑到哪里去了。

“出去嗨了吧，已经好晚了…”我听到熟悉的清亮的声音，发现他抱着一堆装饰用的彩纸带摇摇头，然后看向我，“我记得你，你是叫朴志晟吧？我带你去。”

我记得你。他说。

我像个木头人一样跟着钟辰乐一路走到了器材室。

这正常吗？部门招新的时候他应该和很多新生说过话——我甚至根本没有和他交谈过，就算是看了刚才我们社团的表演也不知道我的名字吧，

“啪。”

他“啊”了一声，我马上明白了，没有人反锁我们，是我们自己把自己带上了——也不知道这个门是什么构造，锁上了从里面开不了。

我试图从裤子口袋里把手机摸出来，发现没带，过了几秒以后我想起来我在文化节开始前就把手机放在教室的桌上去排练了。

我望向他，他举起没电的关机黑屏的手机耸耸肩。

。

他用力地敲敲门，没有反应，回过头摊手道：“晚上会有保安来的，我们就等人来帮忙开门吧。”

我木讷地点点头，也不知道是被无故反锁这件事还是和文艺部部长独处一室这件事更让我震惊，但是我可以清楚地感觉到我们俩对这两件事都没有非常厌恶。

他已经坐到叠起来的体操垫上，我仍然有点局促地站在道具筐旁边，然后大概是被地上的什么棍子之类的绊了一下，重心不稳撞在了后面的柜子上。

我没有感觉到疼痛，在那之前我——和钟辰乐——的视线被我脚边不知从哪里掉下来的一堆书吸引了过去。最上面盖着一张写着汉字的纸，后来我才知道写的是“自主规制”，还是日语。他的脸上闪过大约0.2秒的迷惑，随后迅速恢复正常，这可能就是当学生干部的人必备的技能吧。

我应该是无意间把不该出现在这里的东西撞出来了，我想，但是钟辰乐好像并没有什么反应，只是转着黑亮的眼珠子看着我。

我再定睛一看，看到封面上的半遮着胸大张双腿的女孩子。

我必须声明一下，我只是在初中同学那里看到过类似的东西，我自己从来没有找过这种东西来看，我对于成人向的东西没有什么迫切的渴求——也不是每个青春期的男生的生理需求都那么——额——强烈吧。

然后我又瞄了一眼，本子的封面都是差不多的那种不可描述的画风，是那种小薄本没跑了。

我用“这个怎么在这儿”的眼神看着波澜不惊的他。

“你知道风纪部没收的那些黄色漫画都到哪儿去了吗？”钟辰乐指指地上的一摊。

“在这里。”

“是为了不让人发现才放在柜子最上面的，”他顿了顿，然后耸耸肩，“不是有句话叫最危险的地方就是最安全的地方嘛，结果这帮人藏到这里来了——事实证明不管他们藏在哪里都能被找出来，”

“结果你猜怎么着，有人看见风纪部的人在躲在这里偷偷看，拍下来了，威胁风纪部的人如果不让他们一起就报告校方，然后……你懂的”

我看到他慢慢的走过来，弯下身从地上捡起一本，举到我面前，一脸无辜地歪歪头，

“志晟应该看过这种吧？”

我条件反射般地眨眨眼，然后别过头：“没……没看过……”

我应该脸很红吧，但是不是因为本子，而是因为问这个的是钟辰乐，太奇怪了，但是他肯定会觉得我是因为本子而脸红，我的胆小和害羞在这时候反而能救我。

“诶——抱歉抱歉，”他往后退了退，“我是不是吓到你了，”

我突然肚子疼。紧张的时候就会疼。十几年了都这样，尤其是在考试的时候，结果我现在也开始了，为什么呢，是因为想要追求的那个人正在问自己一些难以启齿的事情吗，

如果这也算钟辰乐给我的测试的话，我在这场考试中作弊了，因为我看过本子——当然看过，哪个生理正常的男生说他没有对着小电影或者小薄本自己解决过那都是屁话，但是哪个男生会让喜欢的妹子知道自己电脑里全是通*未帆潮*百合子小*玛利亚的种子或者水*敬老师的全集压缩包——对不起扯远了。

我靠着柜门坐下，试图让腹痛减轻一些。钟辰乐捡起那些本子抱在手里发了会儿呆，但是我竟然对那些美少女封面毫无兴趣，我的视线里全是他校服短裤底下的白皙得反光的精瘦的双腿，还有他因为肤色过浅而微微泛红的脸颊，我不知道该怎么解释这种感觉，从未想过朴志晟中规中矩的十几年的人生中会对一个男生，还是高高在上的部长大人，感兴趣，虽然他也并没有给过我高高在上的感觉——

“志晟，”

我还在捂着肚子，听到钟辰乐叫我，我抬起头看他，然后顺着他的眼神又低下头，发现自己裤裆处的布料隆起了一块。

操。

当然是在心里骂的。注意力全被转移到肚子痛上去了根本没发现这个。

我还没来得及用手去挡住，他已经蹲到了我面前——我马上发现不是蹲，是跪，他就这样自然地跪在了勃起的学弟跟前，过了五秒左右我发现他也硬着。

……？

“你也有反应了啊，再怎么装矜持也毕竟是男孩子吧”

我没回答他，大脑一片空白，一方面是因为肚子还在疼，另一方面在绞尽脑汁思考该怎么对这个略微尴尬的情况作点什么回应，然后我听见他用略哑的声音在我耳边说，

“我们互助吗？”

他大概把我的沉默当成了默许，过来拉开我的裤链，我的涨大的阴茎就这样弹了出来，我羞赧地别过头，听见他一边摸一边含糊地说着“好大”，然后我的手不知道什么时候已经握住了他的——很白，原来白皮肤的人连这里都可以很白，和我的形成鲜明对比，形状也挺…漂亮，我听见他小声地闷哼着，像邻居家的猫崽，好可爱，这么想着的我又看到了地上的漫画，还有bl漫画吗……想想也不是不可能啊，或许是某个女生——甚至可能是学生会的学姐——带过来的，我看着封面的那个白白的小男生，大概是爽得出现幻觉了吧，怎么越看越像辰乐…一想到长得像bl漫画男主角的男孩子在帮我撸我就不能自制地又大了一圈。

他奶金色的碎刘海遮住一点眼睛，睫毛低垂着，精灵一样的鼻尖和略微苍白的嘴唇轻轻地颤抖，我却没有一点实感，我作为正常人的直觉告诉我我在做不该做的危险的坏事——朴志晟，为什么不拒绝钟辰乐？这种罪恶感在他的头贴在我肩膀上的时候可耻地动摇了，我加快了手上的动作，他的呼吸也越来越急促，最后我们俩一前一后射在了对方手里。

“哈……好舒服啊，志晟不舒服吗？”

我的脸又变得火辣辣的，根本没法直视他的眼睛，我不是不舒服，是舒服得简直要升天了，可是我一句话都说不出，仿佛做了一个很短又很长的梦，但是也不能说是噩梦……

脑子里一团乱麻的时候，我听见有人在敲器材室的大门，吓得哆嗦了一下大气都不敢出——不管了，我所有的丑态几乎在今天都被看尽了，怎么样都无所谓了。

“有人吗？刚才好像听见这里有敲门声哦”

“是的，我们被反锁在里面了，能帮我们出去嘛？”

他收拾了一下站起身，马上眼疾手快地开始整理散落在地上的漫画——我知道我进不了学生会的另一个原因了，这种应变能力我是没有的。门外的人说帮我们去借钥匙以后走了，我也整理了一下衣服站了起来。

他像个没事人一样在擦手，我低着头，像个做错事的小孩一样慢吞吞地凑到他旁边，

“学长对不起………”

他看着我的眼睛里闪过一丝迷茫，然后笑了，揉了揉我的头发。

“志晟好可爱啊…像个小鸡仔，哈哈哈哈”

明明是自己可爱到犯规了还说别人……我看着他淡粉色的饱满的嘴唇，鬼使神差地亲了上去。

这个吻很浅，但是颇有点意犹未尽的感觉，虽然我当时马上抽身回来，脸红的要熟了一样恨不得钻到地里去，还没来得及说出“我喜欢你”四个字，看见他瞪大了眼睛，笑的更开心了，用白皙的手捏了一下我的脸颊。

“太可爱了，你，

“想试试和我交往吗？”他看着我的眼睛里闪过一丝迷茫，然后笑了，揉了揉我的头发。

“志晟好可爱啊…像个小鸡仔，哈哈哈哈

明明是自己可爱到犯规了还说别人……我又开始肚子疼了，

就是这么个荒唐的开始。正常来说一个人会喜欢上帮他打手枪的不知道哪儿冒出来的学弟吗？可能世界上很多事情的发生并不能用常理来解释吧，总之我没有办法拒绝部长大人的邀请，总之就这样在一起了。

现在吗？现在还是恋人喔，只不过一直都是偷偷摸摸的不敢让别人发现罢了——说不定也有人发现了吧，关系好得有点过头了，尽管他还是个工作时一板一眼的部长，尽管我依然没有进学生会，现在还是喜欢对方。

——妈妈说，小孩不懂爱，但是总有一天会知道更多关于爱的意义的吧，我每天都这样想着，然后又被幸福填满了胸腔。

——————————END——————————


End file.
